


Exuberance (Kill Me Now)

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for today's Word of the Day on the  LiveJournal 1_Million_Words community. A SEAL and Monkey story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exuberance (Kill Me Now)

There’s nothing more beautiful than the exuberant laughter of little girls having a blast together on a Saturday, unless you’re babysitting your live-in lover’s kid. The morning after some of your old academy buddies dropped by and dragged you out drinking. And made you prove you could still do shots. The way you did then.

The mind-bending waves of high-pitched laughter morph into ecstatic shrieks and screams, and holy freaking hell Steve is positive Danny didn't warn him a sleepover was involved. 

He’s also pretty sure the girls dragged out the remainder of the chocolate cake and had it for breakfast after Danny left. 

“Grace!” Steve stays face down on the couch, turns his head just enough to see her scurry over. “Can you go get that statue on the table.. over.. yeah, there, that…bring it here...”

“The cowboy on a horse?”

“It’s.. actually, it’s a Remington, kiddo, and kind of worth a ton, but….” he’s watching her pick it up, drag the twenty pounds of bronze along near her feet step by step. “But cowboy on a horse works, too.”

She’s steps away now, looking both confused and intrigued. 

“Now please, do me a favor and lift… lift that over your shoulder like a golf club and … _beat me to death_ with it, okay?”

Grace collapses, giggling and stares up at him from the floor. 

“Danno told me it’s your own damn fault you feel so bad today.”

“Did Danny tell you it’s okay to talk that way?”

“Yes. He said I could. In the house.”

“Grace?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“And what do we say about lying?”

“Don’t do it, because then it’s easier to remember what you told people.” Grace creeps over as she answers, is pretty much in his face as she whispers conspiratorially. “You want us to go play upstairs in my room?”

“Please,” Steve says, “Please, please, please, please, please….”

Somehow she has them out of the kitchen and on their way up before the fourth please. Steve’s thinking it’s like they move in a whole different way than adults, a sort of triple-time only kids can do, when he hears her confiding to her buddies.

“We need to give him some quiet. He got drunk off his ass last night.”

“Grace, there is such a thing as too honest….”

Steve face plants again, laughing, and damn that makes everything hurt an 'effing lot more.

As the giggles retreat, he realizes there is also such a thing as laughing through your tears.


End file.
